


Kozoroh

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Kozoroh

 

„ Co má tohle být?“

„ Jenom takovej vtípek. K narozeninám.“

„ Pokud to není důkaz nejméně k trojnásobné vraždě, nemám zájem o jakýkoliv příběh, který se za tím skrývá. “

John pozvedl obočí a se škodolibým úsměvem nahlédl do malé brožurky, která vypadala, že byla vyrobená na domácí tiskárně.

„ ´ _Člověk narozený ve znamení Kozoroha je praktický a Země, která mu vládne drží jeho myšlení v přísně logických mezích,_ ´ “ přečetl. „ Zvláštní, nepíše se tady nic o tom, že by Kozorohové byli nevděční bastardi,“ dodal John s špatně hranou nespokojeností.

Sherlock vykoukl z kuchyně, odkud to začínalo páchnout nebezpečnými louhy.

„ Dal jsi mi figurku kozy, Johne. Koupil jsi ji pravděpodobně v tom ezoterickém krámku v Soho, minulý týden. “

„ To dokazuje, že jsem jakožto Rak _– laskavý, pečující a všímavý_ ,“ nalistoval John příslušnou stránku.

„ Ne to znamená, že jsi blázen, co věří na konstrukty nějakých hippísáckých pošuků."

Sherlock si znovu nasadil ochranné brýle a zmizel v kuchyni.

John se uchechtl sám pro sebe a dál listoval v ezoterickém samizdatu. Skutečně byli kvůli případu minulý týden v Soho. Sherlock do toho krámku s talismany, vonnými tyčinkami a indickými přehozy vpadl s úmyslem dopídit se,  zda odsud mohla pocházet vražedná zbraň – celkem kýčovitě vyzdobený nůž na dopisy.  Zatímco se přehrabával v harampádí, John se dal do řeči s majitelkou – postarší ženou tmavší pleti s pronikavýma zelenýma očima. Přesně tak si vždy představoval cikánku, která by mu dokázala vyvěštit budoucnost třeba z čajových lístků. Ne, že by tomu věřil.

„ Váš přítel je celkem nemluvný,“ prohodila směrem k vysoké postavě, která si právě prohlížela sadu vodních dýmek.

„ Jo, to jo-“  přikývl John s pohledem upřeným na Sherlockova záda. Pak jej něco napadlo.

„ Víte, za pár dnů má narozeniny a-“

„ Myslela jsem si to,“ zvedla koutek cikánka.

„ ..že mně to vůbec nepřekvapuje,“ odvětil John, ale to už zmizela za korálkovým závěsem. Když se vrátila, nesla asi deset centimetrů vysokou figurku rohatého zvířete. Mohla by to být hezká napodobenina starožitnosti, kdyby neměla vespod vyražené absolutně soudobé prohlášení:  
  
_Stubborn as fuck_

„ Tak to máte úplnou pravdu. Kolik?“

Za libru si z toho obchodu odnesl keramického kozoroha a nádavkem na koleni vyráběnou brožurku s popisem znamení zvěrokruhu.  Když mu ji cikánka balila, dostála své pověsti a strašidelným evangelickým hlasem pronesla:  
„ Ten pravý dar pro vašeho přítele najdete v knize.“

John v ní listoval, zatímco se někde za ním ozývalo syčení kyselin a cinkání skleněných baněk.  Najednou z ní vypadl malý lístek – byla to  potvrzenka o prodeji, ale na zadní straně bylo něco rukou dopsáno. _Polib ho._

Po Johnových zádech přejel mráz jako hůlka po xylofonu. Neexistoval způsob, jak to tam mohla dopsat, _viděl,_ jak tu účtenku vkládá do brožury.  


Už nějaký čas se mu však děly i zvláštnější věci a tak jen pokrčil rameny a  zamířil do kuchyně.

Kdo je, aby se vzpíral osudu?

 


End file.
